Pezberry Moments
by loudmouth15
Summary: A collection of random Pezberry one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: These are just a bunch of random one-shots. I don't own the characters. **

"Touchdown! That's Berry's fourth one this game!" The announcer's voice boomed into the microphone. Rachel smiled as one of her teammates patted her on the shoulder. She was the first woman to play professional football in the NFL, and she was a really good player. It all started in high school. Her friend Puck had gotten injured hours before the big game so she went in for him. It wasn't until halfway through the game that the coach realized that she was playing instead of Puck. She had played so good that the coach let her play for Puck until he got better. The next year she tried out for the team and made it. She fell in love with the sport, and went through a lot of controversy and criticism before she finally made it to the NFL, playing for the Raiders alongside Puck. When the quarter finally ended, she jogged to the bench to cool off.

"You're killing it out there Berry." Her teammate and best friend Puck said. She smiled.

"Thanks Puckerman." She turned around to grab a bottle of water when a beautiful girl in the stands caught her attention. She had long dark locks and beautiful brown eyes. Their eyes met and Rachel's breath caught in her throat. The girl was wearing a Raiders jersey, so she knew she was at least a fan of the team she played on. She flashed the girl a smile, causing her to blush.

"Who are you staring at?" Puck asked. Rachel subtly nodded her head in the girl's direction.

"She's smoking hot." Puck said with whistle, causing Rachel to hit him. Unfortunately, the fourth quarter started, so Rachel couldn't talk to the beautiful mystery girl.

"Huddle up!" Their coach yelled. Rachel and Puck rushed over to be with the rest of their teammates.

"This is the last quarter of the game. Don't let them get a touchdown or we're tied. We need this win and then we're in the Superbowl. Go out there and kick some ass!" They all got hyped up and ran onto the field. Rachel looked for the girl she saw earlier and spotted her in the crowd. The girl gave her a smile and a thumbs up, causing Rachel to smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was only five minutes left of the game and both teams were tied. Rachel was getting anxious, she really wanted to win this. Finn, the quarterback, subtly gave her look, which meant he was going to pass the ball to her. _You got this._

"Hike!" Finn yelled. He made it look like he was passing to Sam but passed it to Rachel. She caught the ball and began running full speed down the field. She herd fast foot steps behind her and felt an arm trying to pull her down. She closed her eyes tightly expecting to be pulled down, but instead she heard a grunt and someone fall. She smirked as she kept running. Puck always had her back. As soon as she made it to the end zone, the crowd went crazy.

"TOUCHDOWN! THE RAIDERS WIN! WE'RE GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL!" The announcer yelled. Rachel did her infamous touchdown dance before her teammates and coach poured a bucket of blue Gatorade on her head. Rachel smiled hugely and looked into the crowd for her mystery girl and instantly frowned when she couldn't find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel walked to the parking lot with her teammates, who were all hyped up. So was she, but she was tired from all of the interviews she just did and she was kind of bummed that she didn't get to talk to the girl from the stands.

"We have to go celebrate." Sam exclaimed. Puck saw the look on Rachel's face.

"Nope, you're not bailing tonight." Rachel sighed but smiled.

"Alright, I guess a few drinks couldn't hurt." Puck patted her shoulder and they all headed to the bar.

"Good thing this place isn't crowded." Finn said, Rachel nodded in agreement and they ordered their drinks. She felt Puck poke her and swatted his hand away.

"Rach, it's that girl." Puck said pointing. Sure enough, it was the girl from the stands, sitting by a blonde and a guy with glasses. Rachel bit her lip.

"Should I go talk to her?" She asked.

"It's not like it's your first time talking to a girl."

"I know, but you saw her, she's beautiful."

"Just go talk to her." Puck said, pushing her softly out of the seat. She slowly walked over to where the girl was sitting. _Be cool Rachel_ she thought to herself.

"H-hi." She mentally face palmed. The girl looked at her and smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm Rachel." The girl chuckled slightly.

"I know. I'm Santana." Santana. A beautiful name.

"You played a really great name." The guy with glasses sitting across from Santana said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'm Kevin and this is Brittany." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You wanna sit with us?" Santana asked shyly. Rachel grinned and nodded. They all talked about random things for about a half an hour before Kevin and Brittany had to leave. Rachel loved it when people didn't make such a big deal about the fact that she's a celebrity.

"You didn't drive to the game with them?" Rachel asked, Santana shook her head.

"We all met up there." Rachel nodded.

"You wanna go take a walk with me?" She asked. Santana smiled and nodded. On her way out of the bar, she saw her teammates give her a thumbs up. She shook her head at them and followed Santana out of the bar.

"I like your jersey." Rachel grinned, causing Santana to blush. She was wearing number eight which was Rachel's jersey.

"I think you're a good player." Santana shrugged.

"Thank you. It means a lot. Are you from LA?"

"Yep. Lived here my whole life. Are you?"

"I was born in Lima, Ohio."

"I've never heard of it." Rachel chuckled.

"Wouldn't expect you too." They continued talking and telling each other small stuff about each other. Rachel hadn't even noticed that they made it back to the parking lot until Santana started to say goodbye.

"I had a good time." Santana said with a smile.

"Me too. I'm glad you came to the game."

"So am I." Rachel smiled and looked down. She was trying to figure out how to ask Santana out without sounding lame, but Santana beat her to it.

"Do you want to hang out again sometime? Like a date?" Santana asked shyly, Rachel grinned.

"I'd love to." Santana held out her phone and Rachel gave Santana hers.

"I'll call you." Santana gave her a hug before getting in her car. Rachel walked back to the bar with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I watched the High School Musical marathon today and got this idea. I don't own any of the songs I used.**

"Dad? Daddy? Anybody home?" Rachel asked as she stepped inside.

"We're in the kitchen!" Her daddy Leroy said. She saw her dads sitting at the table.

"How was your day star?"

"Good. Can't wait for Nationals." She grinned. Her dads smiled.

"We know you're going to do amazing." Hiram said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Your NYADA letter came in the mail." He said as Rachel sat down at the table. Her heart started beating fast as he handed her the envelope. She's been waiting for this letter for two weeks.

"What if I didn't get in?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sure you got in. They'd be ridiculous not to accept you sweetheart." She nodded and slowly began to open the letter. A huge smile slowly spread across her face.

"I got in!" Her fathers cheered and pulled her in for a hug. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**San: Can we meet at our special place l8r? I gotta tell u something.**

Rachel slightly frowned at her girlfriend's text. She had a bad feeling about this "something" that Santana had to tell her, but texted back.

**Rach: Yeah, I'll meet u there love.**

"Are you okay honey?" Rachel gave her dads a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rachel arrived, she saw Santana already sitting in the tree. She and Santana accidently found this place during their camping trip two years ago. It was their special place. Rachel carefully climbed up the tree. Santana turned to face her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"About time Berry." Santana teased.

"Sorry, my dads were all excited and took me to dinner." Santana chuckled but then looked at her in confusion.

"Excited about what?"

"Oh how could I forget, I was actually gonna call you before I got your text to tell you. But, I got accepted into NYADA." Rachel beamed, but frowned when she noticed the sad look on Santana's face.

"What's wrong San? Aren't you happy for me?" Santana bit her lip.

"You know I am. I'm so proud of you. You're not the only one who got accepted into a school today though." Rachel smiled hugely.

"You did? I'm so happy for you baby." Rachel pecked Santana on the lips.

"Which one?" Santana looked down.

"Berklee." Berklee was the college that Santana really wanted to get accepted into.

"San that's amazing. You got accepted into your dream school. Why don't you seem happy about being accepted?" Rachel was confused until it hit her.

"Oh." Berklee was in California. They're going to be on complete different sides of the country from each other.

"I got accepted into ones in New York too. Maybe I'll ju-" Rachel immediately cut her off.

"Absolutely not Santana. I don't want you to give up this opportunity just because of me." Rachel took Santana's face in her hands.

"I don't want to be away from you." Santana placed her hands over Rachel's.

"I don't want to be away from you either. We're going to make it work though." Rachel put her head on top of Santana's.

"Can't we just go back in time? Go back to freshman year."

"You mean, back to when you hated me?" Rachel teased.

"You know I never hated you for real. I was just scared of my feelings."

"It's okay now. We're together. That's all that matters. If I could go back in time, it'd be to sophomore year, when we got together." Santana smiled at the memory. They stared at the stars in comfortable silence before Rachel softly started singing.

**Can you imagine what would happen if we could have any dream  
>I wish this moment was ours to own it<br>And that it would think never leave**

Santana smiled and began to sing along.**  
><strong> 

_Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true  
>Cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too<em>

Rachel jumped out of the tree and Santana followed her lead, and continued singing with her.

_**Right here, right now  
>I'm lookin' at you<br>And my heart loves the view  
>Cause you mean everything<br>Right here, I promise you somehow  
>That tomorrow can wait, some other day to be<br>But right now there's you and me**_

Santana twirled Rachel around before singing again,

_Oh we know its coming  
>And it's coming fast<br>_**But there's always you and me**_  
>Oh yeah<br>_**So let's make this second last**

_**Make it last**_

They finished the chorus together.

_**Right here, right now  
>I'm lookin' at you<br>And my heart loves the view  
>Cause you mean everything<br>Right here, I promise you somehow  
>Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be<br>But right now there's you and me **_

"High School Musical? Really Rach?"

"Yet you knew all the words."

"Whatever." Santana mumbled, causing Rachel to chuckle. After a few minutes, they arrived at Rachel's house.

"I'm really proud of you San."

"I'm proud of you too. And you're right, we're going to make it work." They leaned in and kissed passionately.

"Goodnight Rach. I love you."

"Goodnight San, I love you too."

**AN: Song I used**

**Right here, right now by the High School Musical cast.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel smiled as she walked up to her house. She's home from the army for good and she wanted to surprise her girlfriend, who didn't know she was coming home. She unlocked the door to her house and smiled at the sight before her. Santana was in the kitchen, wearing a white tank top and short shorts, singing along to her iPod and cooking herself dinner. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, causing her to jump slightly and pull out her earphones.

"What the.. Baby?" Santana had tears forming in her eyes and Rachel smiled softly at her.

"I'm home San. For good this time." Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"God I've missed you so much." Santana said between sobs. Rachel rubbed her back comfortingly, tears in her own eyes. Her being in the army had always been extra hard on Santana.

"I've missed you too." Santana placed a kiss on Rachel's neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're really back for good?" Santana asked later on as they cuddled in their bed. Rachel nodded.

"They said my leg will never heal the way it's supposed to, so I got an honorable discharge."

"Well, I'm happy that you're home and we can finally start a family together."

"I can't wait to start a family with you." Rachel leaned up, gave Santana a kiss on the lips, and snuggled back into her.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want Brody?" Rachel sighed. She was trying to get to her class, but of course Brody had to make that difficult. She had broken up with him six months ago when she realized that she had feelings for Santana. It took her a while, but she finally asked Santana out on a date, and they've been dating for a month.

"You. Rach, I miss you. Don't you miss me?"

"No Brody. I don't know how many ti-" Brody cut her off and pulled her into a kiss. Rachel pulled away immediately.

"Rachel?" She saw the hurt look in Santana's eyes.

"San, I swear it wasn't what it looked like." Santana put her hand up to stop her.

"Don't." She hissed before turning on her heel and leaving. Rachel turned around and glared at Brody.

"Don't _ever_ kiss me again. And stop following me." She said before storming out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana ignored her for the next two days. Only speaking to her during their work shifts and it was driving her crazy.

"I don't know what to do Kurt, she won't even let me explain what happened." She complained to her best friend.

"So try to approach her when she least expects it."

"Yeah but when?"

"She has a shift at the diner today." Rachel bit her lip and grabbed her jacket.

"Thanks Kurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Berry, what are you doing here? You don't work today." Her boss, Gunther, said.

"Yeah I know. But, I need a favor. I was wondering if I could sing a song with the band. Just one." She was afraid he would say no, but shockingly he nodded.

"You are an employee, so I guess so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi guys. I'm Rachel Berry. I hope you don't mind but I want to sing a song right now for someone special." She caught Santana's eyes for a second before Santana looked away.

_They got a lot of boys_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want?_

_And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

_Any one walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause you're looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get_

_Caught up in jealousy_

_He could be a super-model_

_Every magazine, the cover_

_He'll never, ever mean a thing to me_

Santana looked up at her and stopped what she was doing to listen.

_He's no you, oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_He's no you, oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_Cause you're all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_He's only a picture on a magazine_

_He's no you, He's no you_

She felt a little bit of hope when she saw a small smile on Santana's face.

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one, the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_Don't stop anything you do._

_You're all that, all that, and then some_

_You know what, just what I need_

_And no boy, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me_

Everyone clapped, including Santana and Rachel hopped off of the stage and walked over to her.

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Can you cover me for a few?" Santana asked Dani, who nodded. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and walked outside.

"I'm guessing that song was for me?" Rachel nodded.

"About the Brody thing, that kiss meant nothing to me. He kissed me and I wasn't even expecting him to." Santana bit her lip.

"You're not still into him?"

"No way. I broke up with him because I had feelings for you." Rachel blurted out.

"What? Really?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Yes, I really like you." Santana grabbed her hand.

"I really like you too. Can we be official?" Rachel nodded and Santana pulled her in for a kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"I have to go back." Rachel pouted causing Santana to give her a few pecks on the lips. Rachel giggled.

"Okay fine. Can I take you out on a date later though?"

"You sure can. See you later girlfriend." Santana winked at her before walking back into the diner.

**AN: Song I used**

**She's No You by Jesse McCartney (I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own the characters. This is AU. Santana is from Lima and Rachel is from New York in this.**

"Did you know?" Rachel asked Puck as he walked into the room.

"Know what?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about Noah." She didn't take her eyes away from the window she was staring out of. She heard Puck sigh.

"I'm guessing you got the invite." Rachel turned and threw the invite on the coffee table.

_You're invited to Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez's wedding._

_RSVP by the 7__th__._

Puck looked at Rachel's tired and puffy eyes.

"Rach.." She held up her hand to stop him from continuing.

"Don't. She's happy."

"How do you know that? And what about your happiness?" She knew Puck was looking out for her and trying to be a good best friend but she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"She's getting married. She's moving on." She sighed.

"I'm tired of you moping around. That's all you've been doing. Go and get your girl back. Didn't you tell me the same thing with Q?" And with that he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. She picked up the invite and looked at the time and place. She never would've expected Santana to ever want to get married in Lima of all places. She remembered how Santana would always talk about how much she hated it there. She picked up the phone and called Santana without thinking.

"_Hello?" _She heard that familiar raspy voice she loves so much that she hadn't heard in a while. She froze. She didn't know what to say. She quickly hung up and threw her phone on the couch and got up. She shook her head. She couldn't believe she just did that. It's been four years since she's seen or spoken to Santana. They met in the diner they both worked in, in New York. They didn't like each other at first but then they slowly became friends and that eventually changed to lovers. They were happy together and then, Santana got signed to a record label and had to move to LA and it caused problems between them.

*Flashback*

"_Why can't you just be happy for me?!"_

"_It's kind of hard to be happy when my girlfriend just decided to leave and go to LA without talking to me about it first!" Rachel shouted. They'd been arguing for thirty minutes about this. Santana just shook her head._

"_Can you stop being selfish for once? This isn't about you Rachel! This is about my career. Maybe we should just end this. I can't be with someone so selfish." That stung and the hurt expression on Rachel's face showed it._

"_Fine. Leave." Rachel said stubbornly. And with that she left the room._

*End of flashback*

Rachel had a chance to fix it too. Santana had sent her the flight details. But, she was too stubborn to go to the airport and say goodbye. There was so many times she wanted to congratulate Santana on her success, but stopped herself from doing so. She shook the thoughts from her mind and threw the invite out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay what's up with you? You're getting married tomorrow. Smile." Quinn said. Santana sat down on the couch next to Quinn.

"Seriously Santana, what's wrong?" Santana sighed.

"I got a call from Rachel a few weeks ago." Quinn quickly sat up.

"What?! What did she say?"

"Nothing. She said nothing at all and then hung up."

"Are we talking about the same Rachel? The one who talks a mile a minute?" Quinn joked.

"I thought she was calling to RSVP for the wedding." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't get why you even invited her. And don't use Puck as an excuse because I'm dating him so he would be my date. She wouldn't need an invite."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in years. I thought I could get closure if she was there."

"On your wedding day?" Quinn gave her a knowing look.

"Quinn, don't start." Santana warned.

"Are you happy Santana? And I mean truly happy?"

"I wouldn't be getting married to Britt if I wasn't." Santana said. She was starting to get annoyed.

"I know you love Brittany. She's a really sweet woman. And trust me, I'd rather you with her than Rachel after the way things went between you two. But you're my best friend San and you're about to get married. I just want to make sure you're sure about this. Marriage is a serious commitment." Quinn said gently. Santana's face expression softened a little. Quinn was there for her after she and Rachel had broken up. That was a hard time for her and Quinn was there for her every step of the way.

"I know Q. I'm grateful to have a friend like you. I just.. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Quinn nodded.

"Tomorrow is a big day for you so you should get some sleep." Quinn said, dropping the subject. Santana nodded. Quinn gave her a quick hug and left. She thought a lot about what Quinn said. She was happy around Brittany, and she loved her, she did. But, she couldn't help comparing her to Rachel. She couldn't help comparing their relationship to what she had with Rachel either. But, after everything that happened between them, she thought it was better to let Rachel go.

*Flashback*

_Santana smiled when she saw Puck and Quinn arrive to the airport, but quickly frowned when a certain brown eyed diva wasn't with them._

"_Sorry we're a little late." Quinn said. Santana nodded absentmindedly._

"_She's not coming, is she?" Puck shook his head, looking at her sadly._

"_I figured." Santana's voice broke slightly She knew that if Rachel didn't come that this was the end for them. Quinn pulled her in for a hug._

"_You're going to be okay." Quinn whispered in her ear. She hugged Quinn back and Puck and her parents before boarding onto her flight. Trying not to look back for Rachel._

*End of flashback*

A year after that, Santana had put out her debut album and went on tour. Brittany was one of her back up dancers and that's how they met each other. They started dating a year later and now here they are. She looked over at a picture of her and Brittany and smiled slightly. She should be happy. She's getting married to a sweet woman who loved her. With that, she walked into their bedroom to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh mija you look beautiful." Santana's mom said tearfully.

"Mami you're going to make me cry." They both chuckled. She talked to her parents for a little bit more before they left. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before he dad poked his head back into the room to tell her they were ready for her. As she walked with her dad down the aisle, she looked at all of the people who attended her wedding. There was Quinn obviously as her maid of honor. Her good friends Dani and Mercedes and two other close friends as bridesmaids. There was Brittany's best friends Sam and Tina up there as well. Then everyone else sitting down were their family members and other friends. She scanned the room looking for Rachel among the other people who attended. She scolded herself and forced herself to look at Brittany who looked stunning in her white dress.

"You look beautiful." Brittany whispered in her ear.

"So do you." Santana replied.

"Do you, Brittany, take Santana, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Brittany grinned.

"Do you, Santana, take Brittany, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"Wait!" Santana froze at the familiar voice. She slowly turned around, and sure enough, the woman she hasn't seen in years was standing right in front of her.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"I can't let you do this San." Rachel said. Brittany turned red in anger.

"Get her out of here." Brittany said to the security guards. The two guards grabbed Rachel by the arm and began to take her out of the room.

"Please let me say one thing. Please." Rachel pleaded.

"Let her go please. I want to hear what she has to say." Santana requested. The security guards let Rachel go.

"Santana what are you doing?" Brittany hissed.

"Santana, I've made a lot of mistakes. But my biggest mistake was letting you go. I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. I'll never forget that day. You had your hair up in a ponytail, wearing that red waitress uniform. And I bumped right into you with my tray, making you drop yours. The first thing you did was curse me out in Spanish and threaten to go all Lima Heights on my "dwarf looking ass"" Santana and some of the guests chuckled.

"I knew I had to make you mine. And those two years I had you were the best years of my life. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I know you're getting married and you're happy now, but I'll never stop loving you. I guess I have to let you go." At this point they both had tears in their eyes.

"Alright time to go." One of the security guards said before pulling Rachel out.

"Wow that was quite a speech. Are we ready to continue?" The pastor asked.

"I can't do this." Santana said.

"Santana are you serious?" Brittany hissed.

"I'm so sorry." Santana said before rushing out of the room.

"Rachel!" She shouted, seeing Rachel leaving. She turned around at Santana's voice. Santana ran up to her.

"Why now?" Santana asked.

"Because I love you. I just had to tell you that."

"Why didn't you say goodbye? Why?!" Santana asked angrily, tears streaming down her face.

"I wish I did. I couldn't though."

"You hurt me Rachel."

"I know."

"I should hate you, but I don't. I still love you." Rachel raised her head at that.

"Really? What about your wedding?"

"You kind of ruined that." Santana chuckled.

"Sorry about that." Rachel mumbled.

"No you're not." Santana said before pulling Rachel into a kiss.

"I've missed you San."

"I've missed you too. You have a lot of making up to do though."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Rachel singing is italicized and Santana singing is in bold. Bold and italicized is when they're both singing.**

Rachel walked across the empty stage at McKinley. She hasn't been here since she and the other members of the New Directions said good bye to the glee club. She walked over to the piano and sat down, grabbing sheet music. She ran her hands over the keys and started playing.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Rachel looked up at the sound of another voice.

**And I am feeling so small**

**It was over my head**

**I know nothing at all**

**And I will stumble and fall**

**I'm still learning to love**

**Just starting to crawl**

Rachel and Santana stared at each other, never breaking eye contact.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

Santana walked onto the stage, tears in her eyes as Rachel sang the next verse.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**And anywhere I would've followed you **_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

**Say something...**

They were silent for a few moments until Rachel finally spoke up.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Lady Hummel." Santana said simply.

"Of course." Rachel said, ignoring the nickname.

"What are you doing here Santana?"

"Because we need to talk Berry." Rachel chuckled dryly.

"Oh, now you want to talk? It's a little too late for that Santana." Rachel quickly got up from the piano bench, attempting to leave but was stopped by Santana grabbing her wrist.

"Please Rachel." That caught her off guard for a second, Santana never begged.

"No. Whatever we had is over now. You have Brittany. She loves you and you love her." Rachel pulled her wrist from Santana's grasp.

"I love _you_." Rachel shook her head.

"If you loved me, you would've broken up with Brittany when you had the chance this six months ago. I'm not doing this anymore with you Santana. I can't." Santana was near tears so Rachel forced herself to look away.

"I love you Rachel. Please don't do this."

"I love you too San, but I need to move on." Rachel leaned up and kissed Santana's cheek and with that, she walked off the stage, leaving Santana heartbroken.

**AN: Song I used is Say Something by A Great Big World**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Rachel has a gp in this one.**

"Hey babe. You okay? You sounded upset over the phone." Dani said as she sat down on the couch beside Santana.

"Dani.. I'm pregnant." She saw Dani's worried face expression turn into a very angry one.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dani quickly stood up from the couch.

"Whose baby is it? Whose?!" Santana froze.

"It..It doesn't matter whose it is." Dani walked over to Santana threateningly, clenching her fists.

"Yes it fucking does. It sure as hell isn't mine." Santana has never seen Dani get this mad before. It scared her.

"What's going on here?" Santana closed her eyes tightly at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Nothing. I was just leaving. Oh, and Santana? We're done. I don't want anything to do with you. I hope you and your baby daddy are very happy together." Dani spat. She grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the loft. Santana turned around and saw Rachel's shocked expression. Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking.

"You're pregnant?" Santana nodded her head.

"And it's mine right?" Santana scoffed.

"It's obviously yours Berry! I've been sleeping with you for weeks!" She snapped. She saw Rachel flinch and felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. We're only nineteen. How are we going to take care of a baby?" Santana sobbed. Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, we're going to figure this out together. I'm going to be here with you and help take care of our baby. I promise." Rachel pressed a kiss to Santana's forehead.

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: There's some violence in this. I don't own the characters.**

"I don't know what you want me to do about it Santana." Rachel sighed into the phone. She and her girlfriend have been arguing constantly for the past few weeks about the same thing.

"_I shouldn't have to beg you to spend time with me!"_

"You knew we were going to have to deal with the distance the minute you got into Louisville and I came to New York."

"_But you can go to Las Vegas next week with Kurt?"_

"He already booked the trip Santana! I can't cancel now, that'd be rude."

"_This isn't the first time you've bailed on me. You're so damn selfish sometimes!"_ Now Rachel was starting to get angry.

"Are you kidding me? If you think that about me, why don't we just break up? I'm honestly sick and tired of arguing with you." Rachel snapped.

"_Awesome. I'm sure there's plenty of girls here who would love to spend time with me."_ Rachel felt her heart break hearing Santana say those words.

"Fine. You can go back to hooking up with whoever you want, just like you used to in high school. Never say no, right?" Rachel said angrily.

"_Screw you Berry."_ Rachel tried to keep the tears from falling as Santana hung up and walked out of the store she was in. She saw a bunch of people running franticly. Sure, the city was a busy place, and usually crowded, but this was odd. She froze in place when she heard loud gun shots and people screaming. She looked around to see where the gun shots were coming from, when she saw a young boy trembling in fear. Rachel swallowed hard in fear as well. She watched as the boy's eyes widened and before she knew it, she was running towards the boy and tackled him to the ground. She heard two gunshots, screaming, and then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana sat in her dorm room, absent mindedly watching the TV. Her roommate tried to get her to come to some frat party, but she's honestly not in the mood to be partying at all. She's spent the last few hours crying her eyes out after she and Rachel broke up. She didn't want to break up, but she was so angry and hurt that she said things she didn't mean. She was broken out of her thoughts when her cellphone rang. She sighed when she looked at the caller ID.

"Look lady face-" But Kurt quickly cut her off.

"_You need to come to New York as soon as you can. Rachel's been shot."_ Santana froze. This couldn't be happening.

"What?! What happened?!" She asked franticly.

"_There was a drive by shooting. I'll explain more when you get here. Please come as soon as possible."_ After Kurt gave her the directions to the hospital Rachel was at, she immediately looked for flights going to New York from Louisville and found one that left at ten. She bought the plane ticket and quickly packed a bag. She'll explain why she left to her cheerleading coach and professors later when she could. She quickly wrote a note to her roommate and rushed out of her dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How can I help you?" The red headed woman at the front desk asked.

"I'm here for Rachel Berry." She saw the woman go through her clip board.

"She's currently in surgery right now. You can wait with her family in the waiting room." Santana nodded and quickly made her way into the crowded waiting room. She saw Kurt and Rachel's dads and made her way over to them. They all looked like they'd been crying. Kurt stood up and pulled her into a hug as she sobbed. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"We're all going to get through this together. Rachel's strong, she'll pull through." Leroy, one of Rachel's dads said. She sat down and put her head on Kurt's shoulder as they waited.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know or be related to this young woman?" A woman with curly brown hair asked, holding Rachel's wallet, showing them a picture.

"Yes, that's my daughter." Hiram said, gently taking the wallet. A young boy, who looked shaken up, was holding the woman's hand.

"Your daughter saved my son's life. I can never thank her enough." Santana felt more tears well up in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Hiram asked the little boy.

"Ethan." He said quietly. The boy slowly made his way over to him and gave him a hug.

"I hope she gets better." Ethan said before taking his mother's hand.

"Here's my number. Please call me when she wakes up, we'd like to thank her."

"We will." Leroy said. Santana couldn't stop thinking about the last few things she said to Rachel.

"_You're so damn selfish sometimes!"_

"_Screw you Berry!"_

Santana broke down in tears again, she felt like she was going to be sick. She wishes she could take back everything she said and prayed that Rachel would be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the doctor finally made his way toward him.

"Are you Miss Berry's family?" They all nodded.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Good news is that we were able to remove the bullets. She has some swelling in her brain due to her head injury, but that is starting to go down. We also fixed her rib." The doctor explained.

"Is she awake?" Santana asked.

"No, she's not."

"Well, when is she going to wake up?" She asked, starting to get irritated. They'd all been here for hours, all she wants to do is see the love of her life and hold her in her arms.

"Santana sweetie, calm down." Leroy put an arm on her shoulder.

"Hopefully in the next seventy two hours. You may all see her if you'd like." The doctor said. He led them inside the room. Santana's heart broke at the sight of Rachel all bandaged up and bruised. There were a bunch of wires hooked up to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked her. She nodded and they all walked over to Rachel. Santana grabbed her hand and sat quietly as Leroy, Hiram, and Kurt spoke to her. After an hour, they left her alone with Rachel.

"Rae... I need you to wake up and get better okay? I love you so much. I'm so sorry for everything. You're far from selfish. You saved a little boy's life. You're stronger than anyone I know. I'm going to be right here by your side." Santana stood up and gently pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been four days and Rachel still hasn't woken up. They were all worried but the doctor kept telling them she should be waking up soon. Santana was still in New York and after explaining to her teachers what was going on, they agreed to let her catch up with her classes online. Most of their friends came to New York to visit Rachel when they heard about what happened. She was currently in Rachel and Kurt's loft doing her homework when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"_You need to come to the hospital."_ Kurt said. Santana started freaking out.

"Did something happen? Is Rachel okay?"

"_Relax everything is okay I promise. A certain tiny brunette wants to see you though."_ She could hear the smile in Kurt's voice.

"She's awake? I'm on my way!" Santana hung up with a watery smile on her face. _She's awake._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rachel?" Santana whispered as she walked into the room. Rachel slowly turned to face Santana. A small smile on her face.

"Hi..." Tears fell down Santana's face as she sat down next to Rachel and took her hand in hers.

"I'm so happy you're okay. You had me so worried." Santana cried.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Rachel said softly.

"I'm sorry for everything baby."

"It's... okay." Rachel took a deep breath and squeezed Santana's hand.

"Is... Is..." Rachel struggled with her words. Santana could tell she was getting frustrated and it broke her heart seeing Rachel struggle. She gave Rachel a glass of water, which she gratefully took. She rubbed her hand comfortingly as Rachel tried again.

"Is the little boy okay?"

"His name is Ethan, and yes he's okay. You saved his life." Rachel's father said. Rachel nodded slightly with a smile.

"You get some rest, okay sweetheart?" Rachel nodded again. Santana gave her a kiss on the cheek before following Rachel's dads and Kurt out of the room.

"What did the doctors say?" Santana asked.

"That she should be okay. She might lose her words sometimes but the doctor said that's normal and should get better after a while." Santana nodded.

"Did the cops find out who did this yet?"

"They're looking into it."

"I'm just so glad she's okay." Santana said.

"We are too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Five months later**

It took Rachel a month, but she finally started feeling like herself. She didn't limp anymore when she walked and she stopped losing her words. She spent a week in the hospital until she was released. Santana stayed in New York for an extra week to spend time with her and help her around the loft, but went back to Louisville when Rachel said she shouldn't miss anymore of her classes. They had worked out their problems, Rachel even went to Louisville a few weeks ago and spent time with her girlfriend, which made them both really happy. She also got in touch with Ethan and his mother, who she still talked to a few times every month. Even though she got seriously injured, she doesn't regret saving his life. She heard a knock on the door and looked at Kurt confused.

"Did you order something?" Kurt shook his head. She went to the door and slowly slid it open. She smiled instantly when she saw her girlfriend.

"San!" Santana grinned.

"Hola mi amor."

"What are you doing here?" Santana smirked as she walked into the loft with four suitcases.

"I'm moving in babe." Rachel grinned.

"Is that okay Kurt?"

"It makes the rent cheaper so it's fine by me!" Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm glad you're here San."

"Me too." Santana said before kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This one is super fluffy :) Thank you for all of the nice reviews!**

"San come into the water with me!" Rachel shouted. They were currently on the beach, along with their friends. Santana shook her head.

"I'm trying to gets my tan on." Rachel rolled her eyes and dragged her by the arm to the water.

"Rachel, if you do what I think you're about to do, you will not be getting any tonight." Santana said, one hand on her hip. Rachel just giggled and pushed her into the water anyway. When Santana re-surfaced, she glared at Rachel.

"You're going to get it Berry!" She shouted. Rachel tried to back up as Santana came closer, but it was too late and Santana pulled her into the water. They laughed as they splashed each other.

"You guys are such children!" Quinn shouted from where she was sitting.

"Don't hate tubbers." Quinn rolled her eyes. As Santana walked out of the water, Rachel pulled her closer to her and kissed her.

"Aw, you guys are so cute." Tina gushed. Santana grinned after they pulled apart.

"I love you." She whispered in Rachel's ear.

"I love you too." Rachel said, picking Santana up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, and they looked each other in the eyes.

"You're turning me into such a sap." Santana teased, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"You're just a big softy."

"Only for you." Santana whispered. She pulled her into another kiss, only pulling away when they heard the sound of a camera. Santana glared at Kurt as Rachel put her back down.

"What? You guys are surprisingly adorable." He said with a smirk before showing them the picture.

"I love that. Can you send it to me?" Rachel asked as Santana sat on her lap. Kurt nodded.

"Let's catch some waves!" Sam shouted.

"Uh no. I'm not trying to get my hair wet." Mercedes said, causing everyone to laugh. Rachel got up with her surfboard and ran with Blaine and Puck into the water.

"I'm happy for you S." Quinn said genuinely. Santana gave her a smile.

"Thanks Q." She watched as Rachel surfed with their friends. She's so in love with Rachel, words couldn't describe. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world. She was broken out of her thoughts when Rachel ran back over to her.

"Guys come get in the water." Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and they joined the rest of their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This one shot is AU. Rachel and Santana are juniors in high school and Santana is out of the closet. I don't own the characters. If you guys have any suggestions for a one shot let me know and I'll try to do them.**

"You ready?" Rachel's cousin, Noah Puckerman, asked her from the driver's seat. They'd been sitting in the parking lot at McKinley for a few minutes. Rachel took a deep breath. She was nervous. She hasn't been in Lima since the seventh grade, and she was picked on heavily back then. But then her father's law firm got re-located to New York so she moved. Now she's back, and she's not happy about it. Puck must have noticed how nervous she was because he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No one's going to mess with you. I got your back." He said. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Noah." She took another deep breath before getting out of the car. As soon as they stepped inside of the school, she could feel everyone's eyes on them.

"_Oh my god, is that man hands Berry?"_

She tried her best to ignore everyone and let Puck lead her to her locker.

"Let me see your schedule." Puck said as she opened her locker. She handed him her schedule as she put some stuff into her locker.

"Okay you have history first with Mr. Schue. His room is right there to your left." Puck pointed her in the direction of the room.

"Thanks Puck. See you after class?"

"Sure thing cuzzo." The bell rang and Rachel groaned. Late to first period on the first day, just her luck. She walked into class and scanned the room and what she saw caused her jaw to drop. Sitting in the back, next to a blonde cheerleader, was her childhood crush and old best friend, Santana Lopez. She looked a lot different. She had longer hair and looked more mature. She was still as beautiful as ever. Santana was the only person who defended her back then, besides Puck. Santana wasn't paying any attention to her though, she was too busy talking to her friend to look up.

"You must be Rachel. You can sit next to Sam." Mr. Schue said, interrupting her thoughts. A boy with unusually big lips and blonde hair waved at her and she sat next to him. For once, she couldn't pay attention in class. She felt someone staring at her the whole time. When the bell rang, she quickly packed up her stuff and attempted to leave class but was stopped when someone knocked her books out of her hands.

"Welcome back man hands." Someone sneered. She looked up and was met with of course, Quinn Fabray. Quinn was one of the main people who bullied her in junior high. She remembered Puck's words last night,

"_Don't let anyone mess with you tomorrow. You gotta stick up for yourself."_

He's right. She's sick of people messing with her. Taking a deep breath, she smirked.

"Thank you so much for the warm welcome Lucy Caboosey." Quinn's eyes widened and everyone in the class started laughing. The snarky tone in her voice surprised her. She looked over and saw Santana trying to stifle her laughter and she smiled softly at her.

"You're going to regret that treasure trail." Quinn snapped and stormed out of the room. Everyone left the room and it was just Rachel, Santana, and Santana's friend left.

"Are you coming San?" The tall blonde asked. Santana shook her head.

"I'll meet you in the locker room later B." The blonde smiled and left. Santana bent down and helped her pick up her stuff.

"You don't have to help." Rachel said softly.

"And what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Rachel grinned as Santana stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Rae." Santana whispered as they hugged each other tight.

"I've missed you too. You look good. I mean you always do, but yeah." Santana blushed and chuckled slightly at how flustered Rachel looked.

"So do you. I'm glad you don't wear animal sweaters anymore. I dig the leather jacket." Rachel looked down at her clothing and back up at Santana and smiled.

"Thanks. So you're a cheerleader?" Rachel asked as they walked in the hallway together. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my coach is completely crazy." Rachel laughed.

"What class do you have next?"

"Math." Rachel groaned as they walked to her locker.

"Aw. I have Spanish next. Maybe I'll see you at lunch?" Santana asked hopefully. Before Rachel could respond, she was hit with something ice cold. She tried opening her eyes, but immediately regretted it when the sticky syrup stung her eyes. She heard snickering soon followed by a grunt.

"You asshole! Rachel Berry is off limits. If I ever see you slushy her ever again, I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass. And warn all of your stupid friends too." Santana snapped. The long haired hockey player stumbled onto his feet and ran off.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Santana whispered, pulling her into a bathroom. She pulled off Rachel's leather jacket and sat her down by the sink.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Rachel said quietly as Santana gently rinsed the slushy out of her hair.

"You don't have to thank me Rae. You know I'll always be here for you." Santana said. She handed Rachel a towel to dry off her hair.

"Well at least it was only your jacket that got ruined." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it could be worse." Rachel took her jacket back. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"You don't have to hang around me. I don't want people doing that to you just because we're friends." Rachel mumbled. Santana lifted her chin up.

"I don't care." She whispered before pulling Rachel into a gentle kiss. This caught her by surprise. She's always had a crush on Santana, but she just assumed that the feelings weren't mutual. She put her hands on Santana's waist and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled away.

"Wow." Rachel said, breathless. Santana bit her lip.

"I've always liked you. And I know you like me too. So... Can we go on a date?" Santana asked shyly.

"I'd love to." Rachel grinned.

"Tonight at eight?" Rachel nodded and Santana pecked her lips.

"Great. Let's go to class so you're not late again." Santana teased.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt from Shi13: One of them being older or a boss/secretary romance. I decided to do the being older one. Thanks for the prompt, I hope you like it! The lyrics I used at the end are from the song Neighbor by Travis Garland. I got this plot idea from the song.**

Rachel smiled at Santana as she rolled off of her naked body. She waited for her breathing to turn normal before she spoke.

"So when are you going to let me take you out on a real date?" Rachel asked. Santana sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"You know I want to, but we can't Rae." Rachel sighed angrily.

"Why can't we?"

"You know why." Santana said calmly. It's true, Rachel should've known what she was getting herself into by hooking up with Santana. But that's the thing, she doesn't just want to hook up. She wants more. She and Santana had met a year ago at a club and had been sleeping with each other ever since then. At first, the first issue between them was their age difference. Santana is twenty nine and Rachel is twenty. But they quickly got over that. The bigger problem is that Santana is married. Rachel felt bad about going behind Santana's husband's back at first, but Santana had assured her back then that she and her husband weren't in love and separating soon. Soon had turned into just a few more months and now a year, and honestly, Rachel was getting sick of sneaking around.

"Are you ever going to leave him? Or are we going to keep messing around? Because if so, I can't keep doing this with you." Rachel stood up from the bed.

"Rachel, you know I love you, but I can't."

"It's not just the fact that you have a husband, is it? So what is it? I'm too young? Not good enough? Or is it because you don't want to admit that you're gay?" Santana just looked down at her hands, causing Rachel to sigh and start to put on her clothes.

"Look San. I wouldn't force you to come out when you're not ready. I wouldn't do that to you. And if that was the only problem, I'd be willing to wait. But you're married and from what I can see, it doesn't look like you're leaving him any time soon. I know he's your "safety net." But I love you more than he ever could. I can't make you leave him and I won't. But I also can't do this with you anymore." Tears were coming down both of their cheeks. Santana sat up on her knees at this point and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Please don't leave. I love you. I'll leave him, I promise." Santana pleaded. Rachel just shook her head.

"You always say that, but you know you won't."

"I love you. I want to be with _you_. It's just so hard Rae." Rachel smiled sadly at her.

"Maybe it's just not our time then. I love you, I really do. And I know you love me too. Maybe one day when you find yourself and you're single, and I'm single, we'll meet again. It's up to you." Rachel bent down and gave Santana a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Santana whispered brokenly with Rachel's face in her hands.

"I love you too." She gave Santana's hands one finally squeeze before exiting Santana's bedroom for the last time. Before she could leave, she saw the door handle jiggle before Puck, Santana's husband, walked through the door.

"Hey ba-" Puck cut himself off when he saw Rachel. He raised his eyebrow as Santana came out, wearing a robe, thankfully.

"Hey babe. Who's this?" He asked before walking over to Santana and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She tried to look away but couldn't. Instead she just answered his question before Santana could.

"I'm just the new neighbor." Rachel said with a forced smile. She could feel Santana's eyes on her, but ignored her and just kept looking at Puck. They'd never met in person before. Mostly because he was always away on business trips, which made it easier for Santana to cheat. Puck just nodded uninterestingly before walking into their bedroom. Santana opened her mouth to say something, but Rachel stopped her.

"I really should go now. Goodbye Santana." Santana just stiffly nodded her head. She knew Santana had put her walls back up at this point. There was nothing Rachel could do anymore though, so she just turned around and left Santana's house, for good.

_So while he's away girl, Ima do you a favor,  
>Let you borrow some sugar while I'm hooking up your cable,<br>Groceries on your table, bringing in your paper,  
>If he asks later, I'm just your neighbor girl<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is an AU version of the 100****th**** episode. I don't own the characters. You guys wanted longer one shots so I tried to make this long. Do you guys want a sequel to the last one shot?**

Rachel walked into the choir room. She had been back in Lima since yesterday. When Blaine had called Kurt and told him about the glee club ending, all of the old New Directions decided to come back and try to help Mr. Schue save the glee club. She was currently looking for her girlfriend. She and Santana hadn't really gotten to spend any time together because Santana was trying to help Brittany find her love for dancing again. Just as she was about to give up looking, she heard voices coming from Mr. Schue's office. She walked up to the door's window and looked inside. Sure enough, there was Santana, along with Brittany, eating churros. She was about to leave when she saw Santana and Brittany kiss. It felt like somebody had knocked the air out of her lungs. She immediately backed up from the door and ran out of the choir room. How could Santana do this to her? She thought she loved her but obviously she didn't. She should have known. With all of the time Santana and Brittany had been spending together, she should've guessed something was up, but she had trusted Santana. A part of her was always scared that Santana would go back to Brittany. She was her first love. But she thought what she and Santana had was special. They had been together for almost a year. She was the first personRachel let herself love after she and Finn broke up. Shaking her head, she walked outside to her car and drove away from her old high school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Rachel?" Santana asked Kurt as she sat down next to him in the choir room. They were all currently waiting for Mr. Schue and her diva was nowhere in sight. She had tried calling and texting her last night, but got no response and she was worried. Kurt shrugged and continued to talk to Mercedes. She could feel Brittany staring at her from the other side of the room and she sighed. Before she could think about what happened yesterday, Rachel walked into the room with Mr. Schue behind her.

"Mr. Schue, do you mind if I perform my song now?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. The floor is all yours." He said with a smile.

"Man, I missed you singing all of the time." Mercedes joked, causing Rachel to crack a small smile. Santana frowned though. Rachel hadn't even looked her way. Rachel dragged a stool to the center of the room and sat down on it. Rachel finally looked up at her and she smiled, but unlike any other time, Rachel didn't smile back. The music started and her jaw dropped as she noticed the song Rachel was about to sing.

_You and me, we made a vow  
>For better or for worse<br>I can't believe you let me down  
>But the proof's in the way it hurts<em>

Rachel stared at her, and she could see the hurt in her eyes. It broke her heart. She was confused, why was Rachel upset?

_For months on end I've had my doubts  
>Denying every tear<br>I wish this would be over now  
>But I know that I still need you here<em>

As Rachel sang this line, she looked at her and Brittany, and that's when it clicked. Rachel knew that she and Brittany kissed. She wanted to stand up and explain to Rachel what happened but she couldn't at the moment.

_You say I'm crazy  
>'Cause you don't think I know what you've done<br>But when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one<em>

Rachel let a tear slip and Santana honestly felt like she was about to start crying. She just wanted to wrap Rachel up in her arms and tell her she loves her.

_You've been so unavailable  
>Now sadly I know why<br>Your heart is unobtainable  
>Even though Lord knows you kept mine<em>

_You say I'm crazy  
>'Cause you don't think I know what you've done<br>But when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one<em>

_I have loved you for many years  
>Maybe I am just not enough<br>You've made me realize my deepest fear  
>By lying and tearing us up<em>

As soon as Rachel finished the song, everyone clapped. Especially Quinn, which made Santana roll her eyes. Quinn was such a fan girl when it came to Sam Smith. She looked back up at Rachel, who avoided looking at her. It hurt her seeing Rachel look so insecure about their relationship, but she was going to fix that as soon as she could.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to perform my song in the auditorium." Puck requested. As they made their way to the auditorium, Santana pulled Rachel aside.

"We need to talk Rae."

"I have nothing to say to you." Rachel said stubbornly.

"Please baby? Let me explain what happened. It's not what you think it is, I promise." Rachel sighed but nodded.

"I want you to know that nothing is going on between Brittany and I. I'm crazy about you and I'd never cheat on you. I love you too much for that. What Brittany and I had in high school was special, but I'm in love with you and only you. Brittany wanted to get back together but I told her no. That kiss caught me by surprise but I didn't kiss back. Please believe me." Rachel searched her eyes and must have found what she was looking for and nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first. I was just so hurt San." Santana wiped the tears as they fell down Rachel's face.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. After this, how about we go to your house and have a movie marathon?" Santana suggested. Rachel grinned and nodded. Santana kissed her and stood up.

"Let's go help Puckerman perform." Santana held out her hand, which Rachel took and they walked to the choir room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two days since then and they all found out that the glee club was over and there was nothing they could do about it. So now, they're just enjoying the rest of their time together in the choir room and singing. Santana had talked to Brittany about the kiss, which ended up turning into a huge argument because Brittany wanted to get back together and didn't see how she was wrong for kissing her. She hasn't spoken to her since their fight, but she still hopes they can be friends again. They were all currently sitting and talking with each other when Santana walked up to the center of the room.

"San what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I have a song for you." Santana said with a wink. "Puckerman grab your guitar." Rachel smiled as they both sat on stools. She took a deep breath before she began singing, never taking her eyes off of Rachel.

_Can you describe the moment  
>when two people fall in love?<br>Some say the clouds will spin in circles  
>And the rain will turn to doves<em>

_The poor will start to laugh  
>Even the rich will start to cry<br>It can sneak up like a soldier  
>It can wake you up at nights<em>

_That's what I feel when I'm  
>Standing here with you<br>That's what my heart has  
>Sworn to be true<em>

_This is love  
>It's written on my face<br>It's the way I lean my body towards you  
>Even when I'm a hundred miles away<em>

_This is love  
>Like a diamond in the sand<br>It took so long to find you  
>I can't wait another day to say<em>

_This is love_

Rachel had tears in her eyes as the song ended. Everyone, except for Brittany, stood up and clapped. Rachel made her way over to Santana and pulled her in for a kiss.

"That was amazing. I loved it." Rachel whispered. Santana grinned.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too."

**Songs I used: I'm Not the Only One by Sam Smith and This Is Love by Kelly Rowland.**


	13. Chapter 13

Santana sat by the bar, nursing her drink. She sighed. She never imagined she'd be here. In New York, all alone, but she is. She always pictured herself spending the rest of her life with Brittany, but after she found out that Brittany cheated on her, everything changed. She's only been in New York for a few months, and she's still not used to it. A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hi." A short brunette said. The woman sat next to Santana, causing her to glare. She wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"Can I help you?" Santana asked a little harshly. This woman however didn't even flinch at her tone like other people usually do. Instead, she gave her a small smile.

"Are you always this lovely?" The woman asked with a slight chuckle. Santana rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the woman. When the bartender came over, she was about to ask for another drink, but the brunette next to her beat her to the punch.

"Can we both have sprite please? Thanks. It's on me." Santana snorted at the brunette's request.

"What? Are you too young for liquor or something?"

"Can't have it. I'm an alcoholic." The smirk immediately fell off of Santana's face and she felt bad. She was also extremely surprised by this woman's honesty.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." The woman gave her another smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in a bar of all places if you can't drink?" Santana asked curiously.

"I like to people watch." She grinned.

"In a bar?" The woman nodded.

"I like to switch it up. People watching in a bar is interesting. Everyone here has their own story and reason for why they're here. Take that guy for example." She pointed to a nerdy looking guy with shaggy brown hair and glasses. "He's obviously new at this. This isn't his scene but he wants to break out of his shell." When she said that, Santana took a closer look at the guy and noticed she was right. He was wearing a sweater that was clearly worn to cover up the nerdy superman shirt he was wearing. He also kept attempting to flirt with the blonde sitting next to him, but he looked like he was having trouble.

"And those two women over there." She pointed to two women making out on the dance floor. "You can tell that the brunette is really into it. Likes her even. But, the redhead is only making out with her to get the guy she likes to notice her." She points to a bulky guy that's standing not too far from the two women, who had a creepy smirk on his face, clearly enjoying what he saw. Santana shook her head in disbelief. This woman is really observant.

"Wow. You're pretty good." The brunette chuckled.

"I'm not finished yet. And finally we have you. The woman who had her heart broken. You come to the bar maybe once every two or three weeks. You sit down with your drink and try to work up the courage to find someone new, but you never actually try because you're afraid." Again, Santana was stunned to silence. She didn't like the fact that this woman who she barely knew, could read her like an open book. She scoffed.

"Are you stalking me or something?" The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm just that good." Santana rolled her eyes. The bartender finally came back with their drinks.

"Here you go ladies." Santana saw the woman pick up her drink.

"Maybe you'll work up the courage to try someday. It was nice people watching with you." The woman gave her a genuine smile and stood up to leave. For some reason, Santana didn't want this woman to leave. Even though she was annoyingly on point, she was interesting and she wanted to get to know her.

"You're right. I have had my heart broken." The brunette sat back down when Santana spoke up. She gave her a sad smile.

"It happens and it sucks. I found out that my girlfriend slept with my best friend when we were still together and she ended up getting pregnant." Santana winced. Yeah, it hurt when Brittany cheated on her, but she couldn't imagine what she'd do if she cheated and then got pregnant with that person's child.

"That's when my drinking problem started. It got so out of hand that I had to drop out of college for a year and go to rehab. That's when I realized that drinking wouldn't fix the hole in my heart. It just added onto my problems. That's why I bought you a sprite. I don't want anyone to go through what I did." Santana smiled at this woman's sweet gesture. She might not have turned into an alcoholic, but she appreciated what this woman was trying to do for her.

"Thank you. I'm Santana by the way."

"I'm Rachel." They smiled at each other and shook hands. As Santana walked home that night, she thought about her conversation with Rachel. They ended up talking some more for hours, just getting to know each other. They exchanged numbers before leaving the bar. She also noticed how Rachel didn't try to hit on her like any other guy or girl would have and it made her smile a little bit. Rachel sure was one of a kind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been friends for a few months. Hanging out whenever they could. Right now, they're at the park, sitting on a bench and people watching. It was kind of their thing. She came to realize that it wasn't something creepy, it was just something interesting thing to do. She heard Rachel humming to herself and smiled. She's noticed that Rachel does it a lot unknowingly. She fixed her gaze onto Rachel. She was truly beautiful and she didn't even think that Rachel realized how beautiful she was, and if she did, she didn't acknowledge it. It was another thing she loved about her. Yep, loved. Over these past few months she had started to fall for Rachel. She tried fighting it at first, but eventually she just gave up and accepted it.

"Are you observing me San?" Rachel teased, causing Santana to smile and nod.

"And what have you figured out?"

"You're a singer, aren't you?" Santana asked. She knew it caught Rachel off guard because she saw her tense.

"I used to be." Rachel finally responded.

"What happened?"

"I lost the passion for it."

"Bullshit. You still love music. I see it in your face every time you hum to yourself." Yeah, Rachel might be good at reading her, but she was getting good at reading her as well.

"Maybe I do. But I had a plan, you know? I was supposed to be somebody by now."

"What I learned from my relationship with Brittany is that you can have a plan in life, but things can change it. But, you can always form a new plan." Rachel turned to look at her.

"I don't know San."

"Will you at least sing for me?" Santana asked hopefully, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"Someday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were at her place when Rachel finally asked her out on a date.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Rachel blurted out nervously. Santana chuckled. She thought it was cute that Rachel was nervous to ask her out.

"I'd love to." Santana said with a smile.

Rachel took her to the park for their date. It was dark out and the city lights looked absolutely beautiful. Rachel had set up a picnic for them. When they finished eating, she saw Rachel start to get nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel nodded slowly, and reached for something behind her. She pulled her acoustic guitar out and Santana immediately grinned.

"I figured that today should be that someday that I sing for you." When Rachel opened her mouth and started singing, it was the most beautiful thing that Santana had ever heard. After six dates, Rachel finally asked her to be her girlfriend, and of course Santana said yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been together for three years now, and Santana is the happiest she's ever been in her life. Sure, she and Rachel fight, they're bound to. And even though Rachel gets on her nerves sometimes, she wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Santana encouraged Rachel to chase her Broadway dreams again, but Rachel found a new passion in teaching kids how to find their passions instead. Santana decided to be a couple's counselor instead of getting a degree in business. She's happy with her career choice, and so is Rachel. Right now, they're currently cuddling in bed watching TV.

"You know I'm going to marry you." Rachel stated. Santana looked up at her and smiled.

"Someday, right?" Rachel shook her hand and stood up. Rachel then gets down on one knee and pulls out the most beautiful ring that she's ever seen.

"No, not someday. Today. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Santana said through her happy tears. Rachel slid the ring onto her finger and she pulled her into a kiss. Just when Santana thought she couldn't be any happier, she's proven wrong. Rachel was right, she did find the courage to fall in love again, and she's so happy that it's Rachel she fell in love with.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Song I used was the first time ever I saw your face. I don't know who it's originally by because so many singers have their own versions of it, but I think it's by Roberta Flack. It's one of my favorite songs and I absolutely love the glee version of it. I don't own the characters or the song. I hope you like this one shot.**

_The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

Santana remembers the first time she saw Rachel like it was yesterday. It had only been a few months into her freshman year. High school was so much different from junior high. She never thought she'd be the type to care about social status, but ever since she joined the cheerios, that's all that seemed to matter to her now. Just as she's about to walk to her next class, she locked eyes with a tiny brunette across the hallway. She had the most beautiful eyes Santana had ever seen. The girl gives her a smile and surprisingly, she smiled back before going to her next class.

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave,_ _to the dark, and the endless skies, my love_

She remembers how giving Rachel was. Even when she was really bitchy to her, she was sweet in return. When she had almost failed one of her classes, Rachel tutored her. And when she and Rachel eventually began dating, Rachel would do little things to make her smile. Rachel would always tell her that the sky wasn't the limit, past the skies were. She knew Rachel would do anything to make her happy, and she found herself wanting to do the same for the diva.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hand, like the trembling heart of a captive bird,_ _that was there at my command, my love_

Their first kiss had caught her completely by surprise. They were hanging out in her room, watching a movie, and the next thing she knows, Rachel's lips are on hers. Her heart soared from happiness. For months she had been trying to fight her feelings for Rachel, but as soon as her lips found hers, she realized that fighting against her feelings was useless. She was falling hard, and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that people might not accept them, especially her abeula, but right now, all that mattered to her was she and Rachel.

_And the first time, ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine_

She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous during their first time. She knew making love was an intimate and vulnerable thing to do. But, she wouldn't want to make love to anyone else. They were both so gentle and loving with each other, and Santana was glad that her first time was with Rachel. As they held each other close that night, it felt like she had a piece of Rachel, and Rachel had a piece of her. Before they fell asleep, she whispered those three special words for the first time, and when Rachel said it back, she felt her heart soar.

_And I knew our joy, would fill the earth,_ _and last, til the end of time, my love_

Every moment spent with Rachel was a happy moment. They had their ups and downs, and dealt with the hate that came their way because of their relationship, but they never left each other's side. Some people didn't think they would last, but they both knew they would. And as Santana walks down the aisle, she looks into the big, beautiful brown eyes she fell in love with when she saw Rachel for the first time, and knows that she can't wait to spend the rest of her life with her.

_The first time, ever I saw your face_


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel and Santana were currently cuddled up on the couch watching Mean Girls when the TV and the lights suddenly cut off, making the loft pitch dark.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. We were getting to my favorite part." Santana groaned. Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"You've seen this movie enough, you'll be okay." Santana scoffed.

"You can't judge me. You've probably seen Funny Girl over seven hundred times."

"Whatever." Rachel replied back weakly. She could tell Santana had a smirk on her face even though she couldn't see her face.

"I'm going to go see if I can find any candles." Rachel pulled out her phone and used the light to guide her to her room. Once there, she opened her bottom drawer. She keeps her scented ones there and she's hoping she hasn't used all of them up. She instantly shakes her head when she finds Santana's thongs and lacy panties there instead. She closes the drawer and opens the next one and cheers internally when she finds some candles. She grabs them and heads into the living room.

"Do you still have your old lighter?" She hears Santana go through her purse before handing her the lighter and Rachel begins to light the candles. She smiles in satisfaction when she can see around the room.

"You don't still smoke do you?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"No. I stopped after junior year when a certain someone told me that despite the fact that the raspy quality of my voice is quite sexy, smoking will kill my vocal chords." Santana smirked at the blush covering Rachel's face and found it adorable.

"I didn't want you to mess up your beautiful voice." Rachel mumbled. She walked over to the couch and cuddled back up into Santana's side. She felt Santana drop a loving kiss on her head.

"And I appreciate that."

"Remember when we met?" Santana frowned but nodded.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you in high school. I don't see how you can forgive me for being so horrible to you." Rachel's face immediately softened.

"Hey, you're not the same person you were then. Holding grudges isn't healthy and I wasn't always the nicest in high school either. I still regret telling you that working on a pole was the only job you'd have. But it's all in the past." Rachel leaned in and pecked her on the lips, causing Santana to smile.

"You know, this is like super romantic with all of the candles and stuff. We should totally get our mack on." Rachel rolled her eyes but pulled her girlfriend in for a heated and passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Song I used is Afire Love by Ed Sheeran. I don't own the song or the characters. Sorry if the Spanish is wrong, I had to google translate it.**

"You want some more rice?" Santana's abuela asked as they sat at the dinner table. Santana chuckled and shook her head. Her abuela is always trying to fatten her up when she comes over for dinner.

"You're all skin and bones Santana. Eat up!" Santana just shook her head again with a smile as her abuela put more food on her plate.

"Llegado tener un asiento por favor? It's important."(_**Come have a seat please?**_) Her abuela raised her eyebrow, but did as she asked. She took a shaky breath. The whole reason she was over here was because she wanted to come out to her abuela. She had already come out to her parents last week, and to her surprise, her mother said she had already suspected it and was fine with it. She could tell her father wasn't thrilled with the fact that she was a lesbian, but he said he loved her all the same and that if she was happy, then that was all that matters. However, she was very nervous for her abuela's reaction. She knew how religious she was and how she felt about gay people, but she's hoping that her abuela would accept her.

"You're not pregnant are you? Because I will beat you with this chair." She said sternly.

"What, no! I'm not pregnant!" She saw her abuela relax slightly.

"Good. Now, what do you have to tell me?"

"I just.. I want to talk to you about something that I've been struggling with for a while now. You're so important to me and I want you to know me. Abuelita... I'm gay." Santana saw her face harden.

"Say something please." She begged.

"Get out."

"Abuela-"

"Now!"

"I'm the same person I was a minute ago!" She couldn't stop the tears from coming down her face at this point. She was also angry that her abuela was treating her so differently just because she was gay.

"You're committing a sin. Get out of this house, I don't ever want to see you again." Before Santana could say anything, she got up and left the room. Santana sobbed but got up and left. When she got into her car, she broke down some more. She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew her abuela was homophobic but she thought she'd try to accept her like her father is. She never expected to be disowned and kicked out. She fumbled around trying to find her phone. There was only one person she wanted to talk to and that was Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was just finishing her nightly ritual when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Rachel's heart broke when she heard her girlfriend's sobs on the other end of the phone.

"San what's wrong?"

"_M-my abuela k-kicked me out Rach."_ Rachel closed her eyes tightly. Santana told her how strict and judgmental her grandmother was and how she was more nervous to come out to her than her parents.

"Where are you?"

"_Outside of her h-house."_

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, stay there." Rachel hung up the phone and threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of sweats. She rushed downstairs, but before she could make it out of the door, her father's voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leroy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Santana came out to her abuela tonight and it didn't go too well. Can she come over? I just need to pick her up."

"Of course sweetie." Rachel thanked her father before walking out to the garage to grab her bike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana jumped at the sound of someone tapping on her window, but relaxed when she saw Rachel and opened the door to the passenger seat. Rachel pulled her into a hug, which caused her to cry again. She felt pathetic and weak because of all the crying she's done in the past hour. Rachel just rubs her back and tells her she's here for her. After a few minutes, Santana composes herself and lets Rachel drive her home. Thankfully when they arrive at Rachel's place, her dads didn't ask too many questions, they just gave her a hug and told her that if she needed to talk to someone they would be there for her. Rachel took her by the hand and led her to the guest room. Despite what was going on, Rachel's dads still wouldn't let them share a room the whole night, which made Santana laugh internally.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Santana asked unusually shy. Rachel gave her a smile and nodded. Santana was usually the big spoon, but tonight she just wanted to be held.

"I never thought she'd kick me out. She was like a second mother to me." Santana said quietly.

"Some people grow up a certain way with certain beliefs and sometimes it's hard to change them. But, if she really loves you, which I think she does, she'll come around. If she doesn't, it's her loss. You have me, the glee club, your parents and mine. We'll help you get through this." Santana felt her heart swell. Rachel was perfect.

"I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you too. You never have to thank me baby." Rachel held on to her a little tighter. They laid there in comfortable silence before Santana spoke up.

"Can you sing me something? I can't fall asleep." Santana said with a groan, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"You know you never have to ask me to sing." Santana just rolled her eyes playfully and turned around so she could look at Rachel.

_Darling hold me in your arms the way you did last night  
>And we'll lie inside, a little while he wrote<br>I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up  
>And we're wrapped in light, in life, in love<br>Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut  
>For they're designed to be together, oh<br>With your body next to mine our hearts will beat as one  
>And we're set alight, we're afire love<em>

"Did you write that?" Santana whispered.

"Yeah, it's about us. Do you like it?" Santana gave her a watery smile and nodded.

"It's beautiful. I'm so happy I have someone like you. Good night baby."

"Good night love." Rachel whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I've been trying to find inspiration to write. Some violence in this one. Sorry if this is rushed. I don't own the characters. **

Rachel was just about to sit down and watch the new episode of Scandal when she heard someone knocking on her door obnoxiously loud. It couldn't be her girlfriend because Santana was at home taking care of her daughter who was sick. She sighed and shuffled over to the door and opened it.

"What..." The rest of her words trailed off as soon as she came face to face with Santana's ex-wife. She groaned. Quinn was an absolute psycho. And from what Santana had told her, Quinn was abusive towards her and Santana had had enough of it and filed for divorce. But Quinn can't seem to let go of Santana and it angered Rachel to no end. How does she even know where she lives anyway?

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I want you to stop seeing Santana." Rachel gave her a humorless laugh.

"No way. You have to let her go, you're not getting her back." Quinn's eyebrows pinched together and Rachel could tell she was getting angry. Rachel tried taking a step back but Quinn grabbed her by her shirt.

"I guess I'm just going to have to get rid of you then." Quinn said with a smirk. Rachel's eyes widened and she began to put up a fight. She swung her fist towards Quinn's face, hitting her right in the jaw which caused her to stagger back slightly.

"You bitch." Quinn spat. Quinn elbowed her in the nose and kneed her in the ribs, causing her to fall to her knees and gasp for air. With one final blow to the head, she's out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damnit." Santana hissed, running her hand through her hair anxiously. This was the fifth time she tried calling Rachel, but yet again it goes straight to voicemail. This isn't like Rachel, she always picks up her phone and now she's worried. So after dropping Lily off to school, she goes down to the police station instead of work.

"What are you doing here Lopez?" Her best friend Puck asks as she approaches his desk. He sees the look on her face and motions for her to follow him outside.

"What's going on? Is Lily okay? Is it your mom?" Santana shook her head.

"They're fine. But I don't know if Rachel is. I haven't heard from her since eight last night."

"It's only eleven in the morning, maybe she got caught up with something." Puck suggests weakly.

"No Puck, something is definitely wrong. She would've called by now. Is there anything you or the team can do?" She asked desperately. She had a strong feeling that something wasn't right.

"We can't do anything until she's been missing for twenty four hours. I know your psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong and you might be right about something being off but I need you to at least wait. If you don't hear from her or see her, come back okay? I'll do my absolute best to help." He pulled her in for a hug. She wanted to yell at him to start working on it now, but she knew he couldn't do anything yet so she tried to calm herself down a little and hug Puck back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel woke up with a searing headache. She would've grabbed her head in pain but she couldn't. Her arms felt like they were tied to something. When her eyes adjusted a little bit, she starts to freak out. _Where the hell am I? Why can't I move? _Her eyes dart around the room, but she can't figure out where she is. Everything from last night starts to come back to her and she tries even harder to free herself from the chair she's tied to.

"Give up Berry, you're not getting out." Quinn says as she walks down the stairs.

"Quinn why are you doing this? Just let me go."

"Let Santana go!"

"I love her!" Quinn laughed dryly in her face.

"You don't love her nearly as much as I do. You don't know her like I do, and you never will."

"I don't beat her like you used to. You claim that you love her, but you don't. You just love to control her." The smug smile immediately fell off Quinn's face and she back handed her across the face.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything that went on in my relationship with Santana." Quinn stood up and walked over to a wooden table. Rachel couldn't tell what was on it because her vision was still fuzzy.

"Santana needs a real woman. And I'm that woman for her. She just forgot. But with you out of the picture, I'm sure she'll regain her memory." Her eyes begin to well up with tears when she sees the sharp knife in Quinn's hand.

"Quinn, please don't." She whimpered, causing Quinn to laugh.

"You're so pathetic Berry." Rachel lets out a loud scream as Quinn got closer and closer to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the clock hit eight, Santana let herself become even more worried. It had been twenty four hours and she hasn't heard anything from Rachel. No texts, no calls, and when Santana called Rachel's friend Kurt, he said he hadn't heard from her either.

"Mija! You're going to stay with mommy for the night, okay?" Lily frowned. Santana knew Lily wasn't a big fan of her mother and if Santana had it her way, she would've had full custody like she wanted but it didn't work out that way. But since Quinn would never lay a hand on their daughter, she has to deal with it. Santana knocked on Quinn's door but there was no answer. She knocked again, and frowned when there was still no answer. First Rachel, now Quinn. Her eyes widened when she thought of the possibility of Quinn having anything to do with Rachel being missing, but quickly shook her head. Could she be the reason? She quickly pulled out her phone and called Puck.

"Puck we might have a huge problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think Quinn has her?" Puck asked. They were currently in a room with Puck's team discussing Rachel's possible whereabouts and kidnappers.

"Yes, I'm sure. She wasn't home and come to think about it, I haven't heard from her either. This is the same woman who tried to run Rachel over with her car. You know how Quinn is." Puck nodded.

"John, try to track Rachel and Quinn on anything you can. Phones, license plates, anything. Matt, you talk to Quinn's neighbors, coworkers, and friends. I'll talk to Rachel's neighbors." They all nodded. Puck turned to Santana.

"We're going to find her San." Santana wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Puck."

"That's what I'm here for."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel blankly stared at the wall. She was in so much pain, it was almost unbearable. How hasn't anyone heard her scream? Maybe the walls were sound proof. All she kept thinking the whole time Quinn attacked her was, why hasn't Quinn just killed her yet? Then she realized that that's not what Quinn was going for, at least not yet. She wanted to hurt her until she couldn't take it anymore. She starts to sob. Not because she might not survive, but because she'll never get to see Santana, Lily or Kurt again. She won't be able to tell her she loves her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've got a location!" Matt shouted.

"Where?" Puck asked. He was happy that they'd finally found something after two days of nothing.

After showing Puck the location and gearing up, he texts Santana to let her know that they've got something. He promised Santana he'd find Rachel and get her back, and he's going to keep that promise.

**AN: So I decided to leave it here for now because it was getting too long. Let me know if you want a part two to this.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I know it's been a while but I've been having issues with my laptop. Here's part two to the last one shot.**

Everything seemed to go by so fast for Santana as she arrived at the hospital. She was in the middle of a meeting when she got a tearful phone call from Puck. She kept thinking the worst and as she looked at the broken expressions on Rachel's dads and Kurt's faces she knew she was gone. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Please no, God no." Puck scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there in time. I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise."

_I can't believe this is happening._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Rachel was pronounced dead and Santana was currently sitting in her living room with Puck. They were all afraid she might try to hurt herself so Puck, Matt, and Kurt were taking turns "babysitting" her. They sat in silence until Santana finally broke it.

"What happened that day Puck?" Puck turned his head in her direction and gave her a sad look.

"San, I don't think you want to know."

"My girlfriend just _died _Puckerman! I didn't even get to say goodbye. The least you could do is tell me what happened. _Please."_ She pleaded with him and he finally sighed and got up and sat next to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Are you sure we've got the right place?" Puck asked his partner. Someone's life is at stake, he wants to make sure they're absolutely sure._

"_I'm sure." Matt replied. Puck looked up at the gray house. It looks shady from the outside. He gives his team the go ahead and they go up to all sides of the house. Matt nods his head and Puck kicks open the door and they run inside. Puck runs up the stairs and kicks open the bedroom. What he sees makes him grip his gun harder. All over the walls are pictures of Santana doing random things, some even had Rachel in them. Most of the ones including Rachel had red x's crossed through them. He quickly runs down the stairs._

"_I didn't find anyone upst-" Puck is interrupted by a loud scream which runs a cold shiver down his spine. _

"_That's Rachel." Puck quickly scans the room. Where could she be? He looked upstairs and Matt checked the kitchen and closets and found nothing. _

"_Puckerman, we found something." John says, and Puck follows his eyesight._

"_I think it leads to a basement or something." John points to a wooden door sticking out of the floor. Puck points his gun and shoots at the door twice before it busts open and jumps down. He's immediately hit with the smell of blood. _

"_Look who's here to save the day." Quinn says smugly. She's standing behind Rachel who's fading in and out of consciousness. Her shirt is soaked in her blood. Puck points his gun at Quinn._

"_Drop the gun Quinn. You're under arrest, its over." He said through gritted teeth. Quinn pushed the gun closer to Rachel's head._

"_I'm not going down without a fight Puckerman." He knows that Matt and John are still close by and if he stalls for a few more seconds he can get Rachel out safely._

"_I saw the room. She's never going to come back to you. If you kill Rachel, she'll never forgive you." Quinn finally stepped away from Rachel and they were circling around each other. Puck saw John drop down and point his gun at Quinn, preparing to shoot but at the last second she turned around and shot John in the chest. He staggered back and fell to the ground. Puck took this opportunity and shot Quinn twice in the leg. She dropped to the floor and he rushed over to Rachel. He began to panic when he didn't see Rachel's chest rise. _

"_No no." He muttered over again. _

"_I called the ambulance." Matt said. He was crouched by John._

"_We were too late." Puck whispered brokenly as he looked at Rachel says,_

"_I'm so sorry."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana couldn't hold the tears in as Puck told her what happened.

"She had lost so much blood. If I had found that stupid door in time." Puck said angrily. Santana shook her head, disagreeing with him. They had spent so much time blaming themselves, she's pretty sure even Rachel's dads partially blame her for Rachel's death, but only one person was at fault.

"It's no one's fault but Quinn's." She gripped the arm of the sofa tightly.

"We're going to make sure she goes away for a long time." She pulled Puck into a hug.

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

These past few months had been difficult. They planned Rachel's funeral and saying good bye to Rachel is one of the hardest things Santana's ever had to do. Then a couple of months after that, Quinn went on trial for the murder of Rachel and Puck's partner John. She was sentenced to life in prison and one part of Santana was relieved and thankful that Quinn got what she deserved, but the other part ached for her daughter, who's too young to really understand what's going on. She's not going to have both parents in her life anymore and on top of that she lost Rachel as well. Lily adored her and it pains Santana to see her daughter so sad. But Santana knows they'll get through it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Years Later**

"Lily, are you ready mija?" Santana shouted from downstairs. Her daughter came running down the steps.

"Yep, I'm ready." She gave Lily a smile and they walked out of the door. When they finally reached their destination, Lily grabbed Santana's hand and Santana gave her a squeeze. She's still not used to coming to the cemetery. They walked up to Rachel's grave and Lily placed the flowers down. They stood there in silence for a minute before Lily spoke up.

"I won first place in my singing competition yesterday," Santana gave her daughter's hand a reassuring squeeze. "We miss you and love you." Santana felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I'll wait for you in the car." Lily whispered. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"She's an amazing singer. You'd be proud." Santana sat down on the ground.

"I always wake up every day hoping that the pain I have dealt with since you passed will lessen. Maybe it never will. I've found some of my happiness again, though it's still hard. Kurt and Puck said I should try dating again, but I don't think I'm ready. I know you wouldn't mind, you only want me to be happy." Santana took a deep breath.

"I'll probably never love anyone as much as I love you ever again. You were everything to me. I miss your laugh, your smile, everything about you. I spent a lot of time blaming myself. If you had never met me you would still be alive. You saved me when I thought I couldn't be saved. I wish I could've saved you mi amor." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rachel held Santana tightly as she cried. They had spent an hour talking about her past relationship with Quinn for the first time. _

"_I'm too damaged Rach. I'm not worth it."_

"_Hey hey, stop that. You're always going to be worth it to me." Rachel whispered. Santana held on to her tighter._

_**Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking**_

_**When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by, **_

_**If you smile through your fear and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow,**_

_**You'll see the sun come shining through, for you**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana sang the end of the song quietly.

_That's the time you must keep on trying, smile what's the use of crying,_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just smile_

"I love you mi amor." Santana said softly. She kissed her hand and touched Rachel's grave stone.

**AN: This was sad, I know. I hope you liked it though. Song was Smile by Charlie Chaplin.**


End file.
